


2.3 (Suna x Reader)

by kaitlyynn000



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Death, Disease, F/M, Fanfiction, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hospital, Romance, haikyuu angst, haikyuu fanfiction, haikyuuxreader, hq, hqangst, hqxreader, suna, sunaxreader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlyynn000/pseuds/kaitlyynn000
Summary: A girl who is neither popular nor unpopular. She's an average girl, average grades, average life, average looks... is what she wanted at least. Born into a wealthy family she had to maintain a certain reputation; above-average grades, above-average life, and above-average looks. She wishes for at least one person to be able to hear her heart. Wanting to be saved from her hellish life she tries to find comfort in her pain which doesn't always come naturally. However, she has a secret that not even her parents know about who will find out first or will it be too late by then.
Relationships: sunaxreader - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

A normal day at Inarizaki high, students come and learn then leave once the classes are over, while some stay behind to participate in their club activities. I walk out to the school gates with my friend babbling on about her day next to me.  
“Y/n, y/n Y/N” I shake my head and look over at her. “You aren’t even listening what’s wrong”  
“Sorry Keiko, nothing’s wrong I was just spacing out. Go ahead and continue” I softly smile at her and she looks at me questioningly before she continues.  
“The study session/sleepover is still on for tonight right?”  
“Of course”  
We continue to walk and talk before we get to my car, the driver opens the door for us, and we both sit in the backseat. I check the time on my phone and see that it’s 3:12. _My parents shouldn’t be home till 8 so we have some time to hang out first._ I look over at Keiko and she does the same while nodding her head at me asking me what’s up.  
“Before we study wanna swim for a little”  
“Sure sounds fun,” she says while smiling. “My bathing suit is still at your house right”  
I look at her and roll my eyes, “Is that even a question, of course, it is and even if it isn’t you can always wear one of mine” we both laugh a little before calming down.  
“You’re right my bad. So I take it your parents are gonna be home late?”  
“Precisely”  
I feel the car stop and I look out at the window and see that we’re already at my house. My driver opens the door and we step out while saying a quick “Thank you”.

We walk to the door and I quickly unlock it “I’m home”.  
“Sorry for the intrusion”  
“Welcome home” the maids’ chorus.  
Two of them come up to us and take off our coats while asking us how our days were.  
“It was fine, same old same old. Anything interesting happened while we were gone?”  
“No Miss” I rolled my eyes at her response and let out an annoyed chuckle.  
“What did I tell you about calling me Miss, just call me by my name. I don’t like formalities.” I earn a smile from one and a laugh from the other.  
“Sorry sorry. You know I just like messing with you” she says while ruffling my hair.  
I slightly smile at her used to this already, Akari has always been by my side since I was an infant. She was the one who practically raised me. All my fondest memories are with her along with Keiko and the other workers in the house. My parents are never home and when they are all they do is lecture me or ask me about my grades.

“Anyways we’re gonna go swimming for a little bit” she smiles at me and nods and before I know it I’m being dragged to my room by Keiko. I laugh at her childishness but let her drag me. She and I have been friends since we were infants. Our parents were friends in high school and are now business partners, our moms’ were both pregnant at the same time. She was born only two days before me but never lets it go, and so with that being said, there isn’t a memory in my mind without her in it. Every family trip, birthday, dinner, business parties, etc. she was always there with me.

Without even realizing it we’re at my room and she has already picked out my swimsuit. We both put our school stuff away and changed before grabbing our towels and heading outside to the pool. Once we get outside we automatically run and jump into the pull laughing as soon as we make it to the surface. We continue to mess around in the pool and laugh till our stomachs hurt; after a while, we decide to relax in the hot tub before getting out.

“So anything new?” I nod my head left and right before sighing.  
“Same old same old” I feel her put her hand on top of mine as a sign of comfort which makes me give her a soft smile.  
“Don’t forget I’m always here.” She says with a smile.  
“I know, thank you”  
“Of course. Now, how about we take some pictures” she says while letting out a slight laugh which makes me chuckle.  
“Well of course we can’t swim without taking a few pictures” and just like that, we begin to do multiple poses ranging from hot to absolutely stupid. Afterward, we start to dry off and head inside. We both took a shower her taking one in my bathroom and me taking one in the bathroom across from my bedroom.

I get out before her and I go sit at my coffee table but not before grabbing pillows for us to sit on and blankets to keep us warm. I take out all our school supplies and set everything up for us and by the time I’m done she finally comes out.  
“Look who decided to show up” she rolls her eyes at me before grabbing a pillow and throwing it at me which I skillfully dodge.  
“Ha ha very funny” she sits down across from me and starts to work me following suit.

**Timeskip**

We finally finish our homework and studying and just as we do there’s a knock on the door. “Come in” Akari comes in along with a tray of our favorite foods and snacks.  
“I figured you guys would be done by now so I brought you guys dinner and snacks for later” we both smile brightly at her and hug her one of us on each side of her. She softly laughs and hugs us back before pulling away.  
“Come on now eat quickly before it gets cold” we both take our plates while she sets the tray of snacks on my bed. I put on the anime we are currently watching and check my phone; 7:45. Hopefully, they aren’t in a crappy mood tonight. I shake my head before I work myself up which Keiko notices, I see her smile sadly from my peripheral vision so I give her a reassuring smile.  
“Let’s eat, we can’t let good food go to waste”  
“Itadakimasu,” we both say before digging into our food.

Just as we finish our food and the first episode I hear noise coming from downstairs. Looks like they’re home. We both look at each other sharing knowing glances with the other. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and immediately take in a deep breath, Keiko quickly rubs my hand before the door opens.  
“Hello mom, how was work?”  
“Fine. Did you already finish your schoolwork”  
“Yes mam”  
“Good, I better be seeing A’s on everything.”  
“I know mom.”  
“Okay that’s all your father and I are going out to eat.”  
“Have fun”  
“You two as well, don’t stay up late it’s still a school night”  
“Yes, mom” and just like that she leaves and I let out a huge sigh.

“That wasn’t too bad” I look over at her giving her an annoyed look.  
“Only because you were here”  
“Uhhh you’re wrong she doesn’t care who’s here she’ll put you in your place” I sigh knowing that she’s right.  
“Whateverrrrrrr, anyways what movie do you wanna watch”  
“What do you think” I laughed at her statement and put on _Pitch Perfect_ , knowing that was what she wanted.  
“Awww you know me so well”  
“I hope I would, I’ve known you for 16 years,” I say sarcastically and we both laugh.  
We both then go to my bed and get comfy before I start the movie; we also get our snacks and start munching.

A/n: That’s it for this chapter; this was just more of a background/ information chapter. Suna will be appearing in the next chapter so don’t worry. Anyways that’s it, I hope you guys liked it at least a little bit. I love you all and make sure to stay safe and healthy, feel free to reach out to me whenever.


	2. 2

The week went by just like it normally would; wake up, eat sometimes, go to school, go home, hang out with Keiko, and repeat. It was the last period of the day and I was trying my best to patiently wait for the day to be over already.

However, that was easier said than done. 

I checked the clock almost every second to see if time would suddenly speed up, but of course, it didn’t. 

I checked the clock once again and let out a breath of relief when I saw we only had 5 minutes left. I glance over to my right to see Keiko taking a nap which isn’t too surprising. I gently tap her with my pencil and point to the clock when she wakes up. 

She takes a look at the clock then at me and smiles contently me doing the same. 

Soon enough the bell rings and we gather our stuff before leaving out the door, both of us happy that we didn’t have class duty today. 

As we both walk out of the school gates we spot the volleyball team; lately, they have been the talk of the school, not that they weren’t before but now they’re more than ever. Apparently, they have nationals coming up soon and one last game before that to see if they will qualifier for it. Keiko and I have seen a couple of their games before, they were really good so I could see why people talked about them, and plus they aren’t bad looking either.

We continue walking till we reach the car where my driver is waiting for us. Quickly we hop in and buckle up before getting comfy. 

Five minutes into the drive Keiko and I get a ding from our phones, we both look at each other with questioning faces before pulling out our phones to see what the notification is. 

Unknown  
Party @9pm at 2.322 chapter ave.   
Everyone’s invited 

I hear Keiko squeal beside me and I laugh at her reaction.   
“So I take it that you want to go,” I say with a hint of sarcasm.  
She playful pushes me which makes me hit the door.   
“Of course I do!! We haven’t been to a party in so long!”  
“Yeah, you’re right about that.”  
“So what’d you say,” she says while nudging me.  
I slightly smirk before looking at her “I say we get better start getting ready”   
She smiles bristly and we both start planning on what we will wear while also thinking about an excuse to give to our parents. 

Time skip

We arrived at the party and as soon as we entered all you could see were teens dancing along with each other with zero to no space in between them.

We were able to make it to a less crowded area which happened to be the living room. However, this is where all the smokers seemed to be; I took a look around to see who was here and as I did I see some members of the boy’s volleyball team. It seems to be the Miya twins who are quite famous around the school and this boy with dull emerald eyes and brown hair.

I ended up staring at him for a while, I mean how could I not the way he looked right then and there was perfect. He had a joint in between his fingers, his eyes slightly red hinting that he’s been at it for a while. The way he would tilt his head back in the most seductive way while puffing out the smoke. It wasn’t until Keith elbowed me did I stop staring.

“Didn’t know you were interested in Suna” she said smugly.   
“Oh so that’s his name” she looked at me shocked but then scoffed while mumbling one thing under her breath. I then feel her grab my hand and before I can protest she starts dragging me over to the three guys. 

“I know what you’re thinking but just chill I actually know the Miya’s so maybe it’ll help you out with Suna” just as she finished her sentence we arrived at the couch where the three boys were. Osamu was sitting next to Suna in the corner of the couch while relaxing his head on his hand while his twin was sitting on the ledge of the couch acting nonchalantly. 

“Tsumu, Samu how’s it going” all three look over at us, and the Miyas’ faces turn into a look of surprise and slyness.   
“Oh wow look who we have here. Still got a crush on me Keiko” Atumu says with a smirk.  
“As if and if I remember correctly it was the other way around Tsumu” he rolls his eyes at her statement while his twin just smiles at her before tilting his head in my direction asking who I am.  
“I’m L/n Y/n nice to meet you”  
“Same to you”  
“Now that my friend has been introduced why don’t you guys introduce us to your friend” the emerald eye boy then brings his attention towards us.  
“I’m Suna Rintaro,” he says plainly then goes back to smoking. I look at him as he puffs out the smoke creating multiple circles from it. He then notices me staring and smirks. 

“Something catch your eye L/n” I quickly look over at him slightly embarrassed from being caught.  
“I guess you could say that” he slightly smirks at me before grabbing my wrist and setting me on his lap. I let out a yelp due to the sudden movement and tried to composure myself which is easier said than done.  
“Suna-kun what’re you doing” he lets out another puff of smoke which flies by in front of my face.   
“No need to be so formal—or stiff just relax” I roll my eyes and sigh. That’s when I noticed Keiko and the twins were no longer with us. When did they leave?  
“That’s a lot easier said than done y’know”  
“Alrighty then close your eyes and open your mouth” I looked over at him shocked.   
“I’m sorry what”   
“You heard me now hurry up” I reluctantly do as I’m told.

A moment after I open my mouth I feel something enter and hear Suna tell me to close, inhale then exhale. Once again I do as I’m told but as I inhale I start to cough. I open my eyes and look at him.

“Suna what the hell was that” he lifts up the joint and smirks. I rub my temples and sigh.   
“Y’know you could’ve just asked me if I wanted a hit instead of being this dramatic about it,” I say while motioning my hands at our position. He simply shrugs and I start to get off him opting to sit next to him on the couch rather than on his lap.

“Y’know we just met yet you already got comfortable with me”   
“Must be because I’m high” I laugh at his statement while shaking my head in agreement. Once I stopped laughing he handed me the joint which I gladly took. I inhale the smoke for a second before letting it out and handing it back to him. He goes to take another hit and as he does he leans closer to me and before I can process anything his hand is on my cheek.

His lips are against mine.

He uses a finger to slightly open my mouth.

And then he exhales the smoke into my mouth.

While I just sit there stunned at the exchange.

A/N: Did u guys miss ur crappy author ;) anyways i hoped u all liked this captor even though it low key sucked.


	3. Description

One night while she goes to get rid of all her troubles she meets them. She meets him. That one night will forever change their life whether it be for the better or worse.

Your eyes  
The eyes I knew I'd never forget  
The eyes engraved into my mind  
Duller than shiny emeralds yet still better  
The eyes with no spark  
Oh how I wish I could be the light to make your emerald eyes shine

Y/n: A girl who is neither popular nor unpopular. She's an average girl, average grades, average life, average looks... is what she wanted at least. Born into a wealthy family she had to maintain a certain reputation; above-average grades, above-average life, and above-average looks. She wishes for at least one person to be able to hear her heart. Wanting to be saved from her hellish life she tries to find comfort in her pain which doesn't always come naturally. However, she has a secret that not even her parents know about who will find out first or will it be too late by then.

A/n: please make sure to read the trigger warnings before you continue to read this story. I will be updating this once every week or two because the chapters will be fairly long but not really; I also am busy with school, driver's ed, chores, etc. Lastly thank you for reading this story it means so much to me and I hope you guys enjoy it.

TW: self-harm, suicide, underage drinking, underage smoking, underage sex, and language


End file.
